The Sixth Hokage
by ForgottenAngelKurishi
Summary: At the age of eighteen Naruto and Sasuke left the village again and are/and still gone for the past sixteen years. Tsunade has given up her name as Hokage and the new Hokage has now been chosen.
1. Prologue

This is my latest fanfic idea . . . I'm sorry I discontinued the other three

P.S . . . Later on I'll put on a link from photobucket with the sketches of the characters

* * *

Two genin, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf Village left again at the age of eighteen, one seeking vengeance and the other searching for a friend. Since then sixteen years have passed and they never came back, no one knows where they are . . . almost like they never existed . . .

**Who am I you ask . . . my name is Sakura Haruno . . . and I am the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village. **


	2. Chapter 1 : Fond Memories

Sorry I discontinued my other fanfics it's just that I have no more motivation for them anymore . . . this one I'll definatly continue until it's over . . . I start school 8/11 so from that date chapters might be coming slower and slower

Revise: I put brackets in place of quotation marks but they got taken off without me noticing I put quotations on

* * *

CHAPTER 1 : Fond Memories

* * *

As you guys know now, I am The Sixth Hokage, Hah would Naruto be pissed if he found out

As you guys know now, I am The Sixth Hokage, Hah would Naruto be pissed if he found out . . . if only I knew where he was . . . anyways your probably wondering how I became Hokage right? Well you see, this happened earlier this year when Tsunade told me to come to the Hokage's Mansion.

"_Sakura," she said, "You have grown up way higher then my expectations as a ninja. Not to mention as a medical ninja as well, at times you even exceed me . . . so Sakura that only leaves me to one conclusion . . . Take my place as Hokage." "What!" I yelled," but Lady Tsunade . . . I . . . I can't be Hokage." Sakura . . . if you think I didn't know that do you think I would give the title to you," Tsunade told me. "I guess not" I said. "Well then the ceremony to you being Hokage will happen this weekend. "Tsunade said assuringly. "Alright," I said," I'll be the next Hokage . . . but Lady Tsunade since your not going to be Hokage anymore, what are you gonna do?" "Ahhh just call me plain ol' Tsunade . . . I'm not gonna be the Hokage anymore," Tsunade said," me I'm going to Tanzaku Town, going to Pachinko parlors, have a couple of drinks, visit some hot springs . . . oh and don't worry about me "Lady Sakura" I won't go over on the gambling I promise . . . But you have a great job to uphold, don't let me down okay." _

And there you have it. That weekend I was announced Hokage. That was one exciting day. Everyone was so proud of me . . . the only two people who were disappointed would have been Ino and my mother . . . but if Ino was jealous of me at least she would be proud of me too saying how dorky I was when I was a kid. Darn mother . . . she wanted me to be a nice homemaker . . . she kept nagging me about how stupid and a waste it was to becoming a ninja . . . I believed her every now and then, but now all that is just a sad memory. . . sometimes I wonder if I'm really related to her. . . I looked in my family pictures yet . . . no one looks like me . . . no one . . .

Sorry about that . . . if you're curious everyone if doing fine Hinata is a Chuunin teaching her own squad surprisingly Hanabi is one of her students. Ino quit being a ninja, surprisingly, and decided to have her devotion to her family's flower shop. By the way, she and Choji are dating who ever knew that would happen. Tenten owns a training dojo and her own ninja tool shop too. She's been dating Lee on and off, he's always too busy being a sensei, training, or reminiscing with Gai he never has time for her. Poor Neji too . . . don't tell anyone else but he has a thing for Tenten. Like any lover he feels pain when he sees them together, I know you can't really tell, but he has a knack for that you know. Neji and Hinata have been getting a long very well . . . Neji now lives in the main Hyuuga House helping taking care of Hanabi. You see Hinata's father is coming to an old age and needs to slow down a bit and taking care of Hanabi to him would be like chasing a tornado. AM I DATING ANYONE! Well, you know the Kazekage of the sand village right? (YES FANGIRLS IT IS GAARA SCREAM ALL YOU WANT) Well he visited the one day with Kankuro and Temari and we wanted to spend time with me , Hokage to Kazekage, thinking I need some pointer on how to run a village and we just hit it off I guess. Gaara's a real nice guy once you get to know him and because of our alliance with each other our villages too are now as well, so now sand folk can come here in the fire nation as they please and vise versa. Which brings me to Temari and Shikamaru's relationship they really hit it off . . . in fact they're ENGAGED (yes, scream all you want Shikamari fans) they haven't thought of a marriage date yet but I hope it'll be soon.

_"Lady Sakura?"_

Huh?! Oh hello Hanabi what is it? Gaara told me to tell you to meet him at the top of the village gate. Oh Okay Thank you Hanabi.

So I'm on my way to the Village gate and I pass by Ichiraku ramen. So many fond memories of that place I remember the time When Naruto, Sasuke and I tried to find out what Kakashi sensei's face looked like . . . to this day I still don't know . . . maybe I should just ask him . . . hmmm. I miss them so much . . . I hope they're alright, they've been missing for so long now and no one spotted them.

"Up here"

"Huh? Hey Gaara I'm on my way up!" I told him.

"So have you been doing well?" he asked me. I told him I was doing okay and he said the same back. "Hey Gaara . . . do you think Sasuke and Naruto are doing alright?" I asked him. "You shouldn't worry about them . . . they're strong ninja, if they're in any danger they can take care of it themselves," he said kindly. "That's true," I told him,". . . but I can't help but to worry you know. _Gaara has a concerned look to his face and then said,"_Hey Sakura, let's go to Tenten's throw some shuriken at inanimate objects Okay . . . Let's go . . ."

On our way there I sang this song

_Yasashii egao de boku ni hohoemu kimi ga  
Ima mo kawarazu ni soba ni iru  
Me wo tojireba hora ikutsumo no kisetsu ga  
Bokura wo sotto tsutsumikonde yuku yo _

_Nagai tabiji no hate ni nani ga aru no ka  
Dare mo wakaranai keredo  
Fuan na yoru wa mou nido to otozurenai kara_

_Eien wo aruite yukeru  
Korekara mo zutto futari de  
Kono mune ni tsuyoku dakishimeta  
Omoi wa kawaranai tatta hitotsu dake no  
"Aishiteru"_

"What a nice song Sakura . . . where'd you here it from?" he asked. "I don't really know . . . Something I remembered when I was little I guess," I replied.

We arrived at Tenten's Dojo but the closed sign was still up. "Hey Tenten you there!?" I yelled. "I guess she's not here," Gaara said. "I wonder where she could be the dojo's usually open around this time," I said confused. But then that's when we heard some yelling.

_"Lee all you do is train"_

_"But Tenten it is my sworn duty as a sensei for my student to stay in tip top shape"_

_"Yeah but your tiring them out Lee they need a break don't you think? Give them some fun training. Like bring them to my dojo to practice every now and then. You know I've never even met your student yet"_

_"Yes that is a good idea my dear Tenten . . . and I guess I do owe it to you. Alright I'll go get them."_

_"But wait a second . . . doesn't them mean you should be training them right now? What are they doing?"_

_"I told them to do push ups 'till a returned"_

_"But Lee's you've been here 30 minutes plus the 10 minutes it takes to get here from the training field. They're arms are probably gonna fall off, not even Gai sensei train us that hard at least not Neji and me . . ."_

_"oh don't worry my dear Tenten. I've trained then well, they can surely hande themselves"_

_"You sure 'bout that"_

_"What was that"_

_"oh Nothing --" _

_"Well I'll be back soon. Farwell my maiden"_

Gaara opened the door because he found out that if wasn't locked so we let our selves in. She noticed us there and said "Oh, Lady Sakura I hope I didn't keep you and Master Gaara waiting." "You and Lee having troubles again?" I asked her. "You heard us?" Tenten asked. I nodded embarrassingly. "Yeah well you know us, so what brings you two here?" she asked. "We were hoping to do some shuriken practice," Garra said. "Well okay, everything's already set up so just go ahead and throw, on the house," Tenten said happily, "sorry I kept you waiting though." I told her it was alright but when Gaara and I were about to step in the door slammed open. "I am now back Tenten, Oh Lady Sakura and Master Gaara I did not see you there, long time no see," said Lee. "Hey Lee, so Tenten tells me you brought your student over today _finally," I said back. _

_"Oh Look, it's Lady Sakura"_

"Moegi, Udon, and Konahamaru are Lee's students," I thought. "Hey you look familiar," said Konahamaru," The name _Sakura _rings a bell too." "Yeah I met you before when you guys just started the Ninja Academy, I was one of Naruto's friends remember," I told him. "Oh yeah I remember now you were that scary chick," Konahamaru said," you were Naruto's girlfriend right?" WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!! "Um Sakura just calm down okay," Gaara told me. Freakin' jerk.

We just spent the rest of the day there until closing time.

"Well it's getting late Sakura and I have to go now,"Gaara told them. "Okay come again soon kay," Tenten said happily.

"GOOD BYE LADY SAKURA, MASTER GAARA!" they shouted as we left.

"Today was a fun day don't you think Gaara," I said gladly. He nodded in agreement he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left back to the sand village. I went back to my mansion and I was about to go to sleep when I noticed an old picture on my dresser. In was a picture they took of squad 7 of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I. I hope there okay . . . and I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up hearing me name being shouted out.

"LADY SAKURA, LADY SAKURA SOMEONE SPOOTED HIM NEAR THE VILLAGE . . . "

* * *

You know that song Sakura said . . . if you can guess it I'll send you a picture of a mystery character that will come in the fanfic. Just make sure you have an account or something. hint It's by Gackt

You can contact me on my fanfiction profile that will HOPEFULLY SHOW UP

P.S. Some characters still look the same as they were on shippuden

Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, All the Chunnin and Saanin, neji, and the genin from shipuuden, etc . . . basicl if eventually I don't Post a picture of them in a differnt outfit they look the same from Shippuden

Character PICs : COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 2 : Big News

I would have posted this up yesterday but I wasn't home so . . . sorry, I hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Big News**

* * *

I woke up seeing Hinata calling for me.

"LADY SAKURA, LADY SAKURA . . . NARUTO . . .," Hinata says as she gasps for air," NARUTO HE . . . HE'S BEEN SPOTTED NEAR . . . NEAR THE VILLAGE . . . "

"WHAT!!" I yelled," WHERE IS HE!?" Hinata finally caught her breath and said," Just outside the village." With out getting dressed out of my nightwear I told Hinata to tell show me where he was seen.

As I followed Hinata to the location where Naruto was said to be seen we arrived near a river with a man standing there. He looked over to us and said to me" Oh hello Lady Hokage, my my you look . . . unique today." "Cut the chit chat," I yelled" WHERE IS HE!" " I don't come cheap, if you know what I'm saying Lady Hokage," he said to me rudely. I wanted to knock him upside the head but if I did he might not cooperate. Using the shadow clone I used a paper bomb I had with me and transformed it into a bag that contained about 100,000 ryo in it. I showed it to him and said," Tell me where he is right now or you get nothing." "How do I know you's ain't lyin' to me," he replied," how do I know you and your lil' friend there won't scram as soon as I tells you". I replied to him," I'm Hokage aren't I, I'll keep my word." "Alright, alright . . . it's a twerp who's blonde and has whisker shaped marks on 'is face right?" he asked me as I nodded,"I saw 'em floatin' down 'dat river 'dere." I threw the money at him as I took Hinata's hand to run away. "Um lady Sakura, where'd you get that money from?" She asked. "Don't worry about it Hinata," I replied back as we heard an explosion and agonizing yell from a distance," That's what he gets for messing with a Hokage, I swear on his grave is he was lying to me he'll wish he had died!"

We kept running as we saw a blond head floating in the water. "Is that Naruto?!" Hinata asked. We ran closer to the floating object to see it was Naruto when he got sucked down into the current of the river. I immediately jumped in to save him before is watery doom . . . if, that is, he hadn't already made it there before he was in the river. I got a hold of him and swam onto the shore. Shivering from the icy waters I checked to see if he was still breathing. I was relieved that he still was. Hinata and I inspected his body for any serious injuries. He was okay, a few scars here and there; he had a bad bump on his head. Hinata and I carried him back to the village to put him in the hospital.

In the hospital I did a more thorough test and did some scans. Naruto has some major trauma to his head and saying how he hadn't woken up yet, I declared he was in a coma. Hinata and stayed there for a couple of minutes to see if his condition would get any better. A nurse came in and asked," Lady Hokage you're dripping wet, would you like a towel to dry off?" I nodded and shortly after the camp with the towel. I draped it over myself as Hinata asked me a question," Lady Sakura do you think he's wake up anytime soon?" "Hinata I told you, stop it with the formalities, you're like my best friend you don't have to call me _Lady Sakura_," I looked over at Naruto and said," You can't tell with comas Hinata, it could last days, weeks, even years . . . I'd be best to try to talk to him when we visit, maybe he'll react." She nodded in reply. Short after more people poured into the room. I guess word got out that Naruto was back. "Man is really Naruto?!" asked Kiba," Kid must of got into some massive trouble to be in this condition." Kiba barked back in agreement. "It must be a drag to be in this state," said Shikamaru in pity. As much as I wanted to stay I did have duties to do being Hokage and all. Hinata decided to stay so I told Hanabi and the rest of her students to take a day of until Hinata decided to leave Naruto's side.

I went back home and got dressed then went to work. I was approving papers for hours until I heard a knock on my door. "Well well well isn't it little Sakura off at work," I looked up to see it was Kakashi sensei. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug and said to me," I see you've missed me?" I smiled and said," where've you been this whole time?" He said," oh here and there. So how is it being Hokage and all? You know its ironic how you became Hokage after all Naruto wanted to do was to become what you are today." "Yeah I guess . . . oh did you get the news? Naruto's back, he's in the hospital," I told him. "Yeah, I saw him on the way here," Kakashi said," hopefully he'll wake up soon." "Um Kakashi," I started to ask," You know when Sasuke, Naruto, and I were little and that one day at Ichiraku Ramen when we were playing tricks on you right?" He nodded to me and then I continued," Well you see we did all that to see what was behind your mask . . . so um . . . can I see?" "That's what you guys were doing . . . well geez all you guys had to do was ask," he replied. I waited with sparking eyes and there he was with such a handso . . . "Oh Hello Hanabi!" "Um do you know where my sister is?" she asked," I wanted to talk to her about something." "She's looking after Naruto in the hospital," I replied back," but I sure anything you need to ask her you can ask me. So what's up?" "Well you know how Hinata has a little thing for Naruto right? Well she's probably gonna be there 24/7 you know? Won't we need a replacement sensei or something?" she asked. I thought for a while and then said," you're right aren't you . . . Kakashi sensei . . . you have nothing to do right? . . . Why don't you teach Hinata's squad until she decides to let off on taking care of Naruto?" Kakashi thought a while and said," sure, I don't see why not. Meet me at the training field in two days all right." Hanabi nodded as he left than I said to her," Kakashi sensei has a tendency to be late so don't let that bother you too much kay." She nodded to me and ran to go tell her teammates that the great Kakashi was gonna teach the when Hinata's away.

The sun was setting when I was done with that awful paper work and decided to go take a walk. I noticed Temari sitting on top of one of the buildings and I decided to talk to the bride to be. "Hey Temari, what's up?" I asked her. She looked up at me and said," Oh I'm fine . . . just a little worn out is all." "Have you guys decided on a date for the wedding yet?" I asked her as I saw her stroking her belly," Um Temari . . . are you . . . expecting . . . or something?" She smiled at me and nodded. "OH MY GOD, REALLY!" I yelled," does Shikamaru know?" "No not yet," she said in dismay," I haven't had the guts to tell him yet. Besides it's only been a month no need to rush the news." I sat down next to her and asked," how come?" "I dunno. Just that he's probably gonna be in that "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE A DAD" phase and say," ahh this is gonna be a drag. All that diaper changing and if it's a girl all that drama . . . "and such." "Does and one else know?" I asked her. "No you're the only one that knows," she said back to me. "So when are you gonna tell him?" I asked,"the sooner the better, I mean it's better if you told him then him asking about it himself." She gave he an agreeing look then I stood up and said," Temari you're gonna tell him right here right now! That's an order from the Hokage!" I smiled at her and gave a wink as she smiled back and then I told her," I'll go get him kay. You just wait here." I went around asking where he was but had no luck. So I went to the Yamanaka flower shop to ask Choji if he new where he was. "Oh hey Lady Billboard Brow, how's it goin'? Ino asked me. I told her I came to ask Choji a question a little while later she brought him out. "Oh Hey lady Sakura, long time no see," said Choji. I smiled and said," Hey Coji do you know where Shikamaru is?" He nodded to me and said," he's at the Shishuuya with Asuma." I thanked Choji and gave Ino a stern look and then I went to the Shishuuya. I arrived there in ten minutes as a waiter greeted me," Oh My Lady, would you like a seat." I told him," that's alright, if you don't mind I would just like to step in to see someone there." He nodded at me and then I let myself in. I looked around to see if Shikamaru and Asuma were there and there they were sitting at the far end of the restaurant. I walked up to them as they greeted me."Oh hello Lady Sakura," Asuma said," How is it being Hokage?" "I'm doing fine but I don't really have the time to have a nice conversation with you, I'm sorry. I came here to get Shikamaru, Temari needs to talk to him about something," I told him. Shikamaru asked Asuma if it was okay for him to leave. He nodded in agreement as I told Shikamaru to fallow me. We arrived there as we say Temari waiting there for us. "Hey babe, you wanted to talk to me about somethin'," asked Shikamaru. Temari stood up as Shikamaru went towards her to give her a kiss. I thought to myself," awwww how cute this is gonna be so exciting!" Temari looked really shy and looked up to Shikamaru and said," um, Shikamaru . . . uh." She looked very hesitant and the turned away. I went up to her and whispered," Temari you have to tell him you promised me . . . You don't want to disobey the Hokage do you?" She looked at me in agreement, closed her eyes, took a breath, turned to Shikamaru and said," Shikamaru I'm pregnant!" Shikamaru just stood the in dismay. I walked up to him and snapped my fingers so he would snap out of it. Temari looked like she was gonna run away as Shikamaru snapped out of it at the nick of time. "Temari," he said as she looked back at him and said," you're really pregnant." Her face was burning red as Shikamaru run up to her and gave her a big hug. She looked really surprised of Shikamaru's reaction. I decided to leave them alone . . . They seemed like there were closer than ever. I was half way to the Hokage's Mansion when I heard;

"WHOOOOO HOOOOOO I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!"

Seems like there's gonna be wedding bells soon . . . Including a new baby in town . . .

* * *

Wasn't that exciting news . . . well i'll probablt have another chapter up in a new days . . . but I feel really tired right now so . . . ugghh . . . i dunno

Well I finished a picture (On my Profile, if it shows up)

I'll repost this link and the others when they're finished as I write new chapters on my profile


	4. Chapter 3 : Is That Him?

Sorry it took so long . . . I been REALLY tired lately since school started up . . . I'll try to make more time to write . . . Enjoy

* * *

I woke up in the morning, got dressed, and decided to go check up on Naruto. When I got there I was surprised to see Hinata still there asleep. I looked up Naruto's diagnostics and scans to see if he's made and progress. I looked them over . . . from the looks of it . . . he seems like he reacted to something . . . but what? Hinata started to move and then woke up. I guess I woke her up from the noise I made. "Huh," she said ," Oh Lady Sakura," what are you doing here?" " I should be asking you the same thing," I told her," you stayed here all night?"She nodded to me and said," I think he had a nightmare last night he was mumbling in his sleep." " Well that explains these scans," I told her. I noticed Hinata looking at Naruto with an endearing look to her face. I could tell that she worries about him a lot and that just made me more motivated to make she Naruto's up and running in no time. That's when I got an idea. "Hinata, I'll be right back kay . . .," I told her," watch over Naruto for me okay." She looked up to me and nodded with a smile.

You see my idea was maybe the smell of Ichiraku's ramen might wake him up. Saying as how that's his favorite food and all. I was so full of myself thinking it was going to work that on my way there I bumped into somebody and fell down. "I'm so sorry," I said helping them pick up their things. " It's alright," he said," you're . . . Lady Sakura right?" I started to look up to say something but then something about him caught me eye," . . . Sasuke?" "Sasuke? My name's Sake," he told me," Nice to finally meet you my lady." I would have sworn it was Sasuke . . . it sounded like him . . . it looked like him . . . except for the bandages cover his left eye. He held his hand out to me to help me back up and he said," Sasuke? . . . is that a friend of your or something?" As I got up I said," Yeah you do . . . I haven't seen him in a while though. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was in a rush that's all." "A rush is it really that urgent?" he asked me. " Well sort of," I told him," one of my closest friends is in the hospital with a coma and I though the smell of his favorite food might wake him up." "Where you headed to my lady," he asked me. "I'm off to Ichiraku Ramen," I told him. "Let me walk with you there. I was going that direction anyway," Sake told me. I nodded to him and off we went.

" You know my lady . . .," Sake started to ask," you look familiar to me too. Yet I don't remember every meeting you before until today." " Really," I replied back then I took a glimpse at the bandages over his eye," um . . . don't mind me asking but, why do you have those bandages over your left eye?" He shifted his bags to his other arm and said," That eye's it really messed up that's all. I guess you can say I don't have perfect vision. You see that eyes always seems to be ahead of the other . . . like it's sees ahead of the other. And it's sorta creepy looking so that's why I cover it up." "You know I could look at that for you," I told to him we approached Ichiraku Ramen," I'm a medical ninja maybe I could see what's wrong with it." He nodded and said," that's okay my lady. I've gotten used to it. It's no big problem . . ." As we were in Ichiraku Ramen I asked Teuchi to make Naruto's favorite: Miso Ramen.

"Ah miso ramen," Teuchi said to himself," that lad always used to eat that ramen here all the time, I hope he wakes up soon." I told Teuchi I'd wait outside until it was ready. As we were waiting for the ramen to be finished Sake asked," um don't mind me asking but, . . . what's the name of this friend of yours anyway?" I smiled at him and said," his name is Naruto." Just right when I said that Sake dropped all his groceries on the ground and clutched his head of agonizing pain. "Sake," I said worriedly," what's wrong?!" " My . . . my head . . .," he said in excruciating pain," my head won't stop pounding!" I tried to support him up as I heard someone calling Sake's name. "Oh my dear Sake. What's wrong." said an elderly lady," hear drink this." As Sake drank that odd liquid he immediately feel asleep. " Oh you must be Lady Sakura," she said as I nodded in return," I'm sorry I put you through what had just happened." "It's alright let me help you home," I told her," I don't think I've met you two before? Do you come out of town?"

She started picking up the grocery bags as I offered to carry Sake home (you know my super strength and all). "I would say so, we just moved into the leaf village you see," she told me," you can call me Gramgram my lady." "um okay . . .," I said in dismay," so ughh . . . Gramgram? Do the headaches occur very often with Sake." She nodded and said," it happens every now and then, but not that very often." As we arrived to Gramgram's home she offered me to stay awhile and I agreed. " How long have you stayed in the village so far," I asked as she brought me a cup of tea. "Only a couple days or so . . . but we managed to unpack everything ourselves just fine," she told me," poor boy . . . at least he's seen better days as I took him in." "Took him in?" I asked," you mean he's not you grandson or anything?" She nodded to me and said," No, I met him only a couple years or so ago. Poor boy looked so confused when I found him looking at a river. He suffers from amnesia you know. When I met him he didn't know a thing about him accept his name. He's been a great help to me though." I sat there and thought a while. "Oh I forgot," I said as I got up," I have to go. If you ever need me I'll be at the Hokage's Mansion alright." She nodded to me as I ran out of the home. I forgot all about Naruto. I ran all the way back to Ichiraku Ramen. " Teuchi," I said out of breath," I'm sorry. I must have kept you waiting." " No, No my dear, I made it from scratch when you ordered and it was jut finished right now," Teuchi told me," don't worry about the money wither it's on the house." I thanked him as I took the ramen back to the hospital.

When I got there Hinata was very worn out. She was basically gonna keel over any second now. "I'm sorry I took so long," I told Hinata. She nodded and took a whiff of the ramen I brought," wow that smells really good." "I hope that Naruto will think that too," I told her. I took out the ramen, put it up to his nose, and waved my hand toward him so the smell would come to him better. Hinata and I waited to see if anything would happen. Then suddenly we saw his nostrils start to flare, then his mouth started

to water. He decided to see what would happen if we put some in his mouth. I held the bowl as Hinata got some with chopsticks and feed it so him. We saw him as a chew and swallow the ramen, but that whole process just began over and over again. We tried calling out his name, but that didn't work. I guess it was just a developed reflex to ramen or something . . . well . . . at least we don't have to worry about him not getting the right nutrition. I told Hinata if he stopped reaction to the ramen then she could just eat the rest . . . I saw how she was eying it.

I decided to go back home and call it a day. When I arrived I noticed two people waiting for me in my office. It was Temari and Shikamaru. I walked in as they turned around to see who it was. They smiled at me and said together," We know what are wedding is gonna be!" I smiled at them and sat down at my seat and asked," So, what's it gonna be." They looked at each other and Shikamaru said," Since were gonna have a kid soon are wedding had to come pretty soon too. " So we decided to have our wedding the end of next month. "Oh really," I said with sparkling eyes,"oh I can't wait, so where are you gonna hold your wedding?" They looked at each other again and Shikamaru said," We're not so sure YET but we were thinkin' of the Chuunin Exam Stadium saying that's where we first met, you think you can hook us up." I smiled at them and said," I'll see what I can do, I'll make sure your wedding is one of the best ever in Konoha!" They both smiled at me and left. I got up and decided to hit the hay. I thought to my self," They make such a cute couple, I know they're gonna last 'till the end of time."


End file.
